Camwhore
by littlebrxt
Summary: [ NCT ] Seo Youngho/Johnny x Jung Yoonoh/Jaehyun (JohnJae). Jaehyun memulai karir sebagai seorang camboy alias pria penghibur online untuk membiayai gaya hidup mewahnya. RATED M! NO KIDS ALLOWED!


**_Camwhore_**

 ** _A fanfiction by littlebrxt_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Shit..."_

Jaehyun mengumpat sembari mengamati beberapa lembar surat tagihan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia sudah kekurangan uang untuk makan dan sekarang surat-surat tagihan laknat tersebut muncul.

"Listrik, seratus dua puluh ribu _won_. Air, lima puluh tiga ribu _won_. Internet, tujuh puluh sembilan ribu _won_."

Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu dengan sigap membuka applikasi _netbanking_ di ponselnya untuk mengecek berapa jumlah uang yang ia miliki. Kedua matanya membulat ketika melihat angka yang tertera di layar.

"Tiga ratus lima puluh ribu _won_? Aku harus membayar semua tagihan ini, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup hingga _eomma_ mengirim uang dua minggu lagi?"

Ia menyesal karena sudah menghabiskan hampir delapan ratus ribu _won_ untuk membeli sweater merah muda dari _Balenciaga_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika boleh jujur, Jaehyun hanya membeli _sweater_ tersebut karena tidak ingin dipandang rendah oleh teman-temannya. Jaehyun merupakan salah satu anggota dari _bimbo squad_ , sebuah julukan untuk grup yang beranggotakan lima mahasiswa openly _gay_ , termasuk Jaehyun. Mungkin banyak orang yang tidak mengerti mengapa seisi universitas menjuluki mereka yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki dengan sebutan _bimbo_. _Well, they are male bimbos, good looking but extremely dumb._

Jika Ten, Taeyong, Kun dan Jeno selalu pergi ke kampus dengan baju dan aksesoris mahal, Jaehyun tidak boleh datang dengan mengenakan _hoodie_ dan celana jeans usang favoritnya. Kedua orangtua Jaehyun memang cukup kaya, tetapi mereka tidak memanjakan Jaehyun dan hanya memberi Jaehyun uang secukupnya untuk makan dan berbelanja sewajarnya. Mereka berdua bahkan menyekolahkan Jaehyun di Seoul agar ia menjadi lebih mandiri. Jaehyun hanya bisa bertemu mereka setahun sekali karena pekerjaan mereka di Amerika tidak bisa ditinggal.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin meminta uang lebih dari _eomma_ , ia pasti akan menghukumku!"

Jaehyun membuka _inbox_ email miliknya dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia baru ingat jika Dosen Kim berkata bahwa ia akan mengimkan email tentang perincian tugas yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan. Saat Jaehyun sedang sibuk mencari email penting itu, sebuah email yang mencurigakan menyita perhatiannya.

 _"Sensualcams? Gay cams?"_

* * *

 _"IS THAT GUCCI?"_

Ten, anggota _bimbo squad_ yang memiliki tubuh paling mungil memekik tidak percaya ketika Jeno datang dengan _oversized cardigan_ berwarna _shocking pink_. Kadang Jaehyun heran bagaimana bisa Ten menebak merek pakaian dengan sekali lihat. Terlebih lagi, tidak ada logo _Gucci_ di _cardigan_ tersebut.

"Iya, _daddy_ membelikannya untuku."

 _"Oh my god, Jeno! You finally slept with him?"_

Jaehyun menatap Jeno tidak percaya. Memang, sejak empat bulan yang lalu, Jeno memiliki seorang _sugar daddy_. Seorang pria tampan berusia tiga puluh lima tahun yang merupakan pengusaha sukses. Lee Donghae, nama pria tersebut. Donghae memang sering membelikan Jeno hadiah mahal, mulai dari perhiasan, pakaian hingga tas. Sayangnya, beberapa minggu yang lalu ia berkata bahwa ia tidak akan membelikan apapun untuk Jeno hingga pemuda itu mau berhubungan seks dengannya. Donghae merasa kesal karena Jeno terus menolak untuk tidur dengannya padahal ia sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk mebelikan Jeno hadiah mahal.

 _"I had no choice, hyung. Daddy akan membuangku jika aku terus menolaknya."_

"Sudahlah, Jae. Jeno sudah delapan belas tahun, sudah waktunya ia melakukan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Tapi, Tae _Hyung_ , keperawanan Jeno terlalu berharga untuk diberikan kepada pria tua hidung belang itu! Aku... Aku tidak ingin ia menyesal sepertiku."

Jaehyun mengingat saat ia kehilangan keperawannya kepada Kim Mingyu, mantan kekasihnya. Karena sangat mencintai pemuda berkulit gelap itu, Jaehyun mengiyakan ajakan Mingyu untuk berhubungan seks. Sayangnya, Mingyu malah berselingkuh dan membuat Jaehyun sangat menyesal karena sudah menyerahkan tubuhnya. Jaehyun sudah menganggap Jeno sebagai adik kandungnya karena ibu mereka bersahabat, karena itu Jaehyun selalu bersikap protektif pada Jeno.

" _Aw, hyung! I'm okay!_ Aku tidak akan menyesal, jangan khawatir. _I love you!_ "

Jeno memeluk Jaehyun erat, sedikit tersentuh karena _hyung_ kesayangannya sangat peduli padanya. Jika bukan karena Jaehyun, Jeno tidak akan bisa memiliki teman-teman sebaik _the bimbo squad_ ini. Ini adalah semester pertamanya dan Jeno bukanlah pemuda yang pandai bergaul. Untung saja ada Jaehyun yang memeperkenalkannya pada ketiga sahabat baiknya.

 _"So how was it? Is he big?"_

"Hei, Ten! Pelankan suaramu, kita sedang ada di perpustakaan!"

 _"Kun, that hurts! Why did you hit me?_ "

"Kita tidak seharusnya membicarakan hal seperti ini, bagaimana jika orang lain mendengarnya?"

" _Come on,_ Kun. Jangan sok suci! Aku tahu kau juga sering bercinta dengan Hansol _Hyung_ mu! Hahaha!"

"H-hei-"

Belum sempat Kun membalas, _staff_ penjaga perpustakaan menegur mereka karena berisik. Mereka berlima meminta maaf dan mulai mengecilkan suara mereka.

 _"So, how was it, Jeno?"_

" _He is so big!_ Awalnya sakit sekali, tetapi akhirnya sangat nikmat. _He is such a beast, ugh, I'm in love!_ "

 _"Damn, you little slut!"_

Jaehyun ikut tertawa bersama keempat sahabatnya untuk sesaat sebelum mengingat bahwa ia harus memulai live stream perdananya dalam waktu kurang dari delapan jam. Malam ini, banyak orang dari berbagai penjuru dunia akan menyaksikan Jaehyun bermain dengan tubuh polosnya. Memang, Jaehyun mersa gugup dan takut, tetapi ia cukup menantinya.

* * *

Jaehyun menatap dirinya di depan cermin, mengamati wajahnya yang tampak sangat cantik dan menggoda sengan polesan makeup tipis. Rambut cokelat terangnya ia biarkan sedikit berantakan untuk menambah kesan seksi. Ia tidak tahu harus berpakaian seperti apa untuk _live stream_ , maka dari itu, ia memilih _t-shirt_ putih polos dan _skinny ripped jeans_ berwarna hitam.

 _"Alright, here we go."_

Jaehyun meletakkan _MacBook Pro silver_ miliknya di atas meja depan sofa. Ia memilih untuk melakukan _live stream_ di ruang tamu karena belum sempat merapikan kamarnya. Tangan Jaehyun sedikit gemetar saat akan menekan tombol _online_ , ia sangat gugup. Malam ini ia akan telanjang di hadapan banyak orang. Jaehyun tiba-tiba menyesal sudah mendaftar sebagai _camboy_ di situs _Sensualcams_ dan ia sangat ingin membatalkan kontraknya, tetapi tidak bisa karena ia sudah menandatanganinya. Pemuda dua puluh tahun tersebut menghela nafas panjang sebelum menekan tombol _online_ dan _webcam laptop_ menampilkan sosoknya yang sedang duduk manis di sofa.

 _'Daddy109 has entered the room.'_

 _'thebeast has entered the room.'_

 _'RichGuy91 has entered the room.'_

Jaehyun melihat beberapa penonton mulai mengikuti _live stream_ nya. Ia tersenyum malu dan menyapa penontonnya dengan meneyebutkan username mereka satu per satu. Untuk menarik hati penonton, Jaehyun harus bersikap semanis mungkin karena mereka adalah sumber penghasilannya. Penonton membayar Jaehyun dengan _digital tokens_ dengan jumlah yang mereka inginkan. Total dari semua _tokens_ yang mereka berikan pada Jaehyun kemudian akan ditransfer ke rekeningnya dalam bentuk uang.

 _'YourDaddy: Hi, peachboy, what's your name?'_

 _"Hi, YourDaddy, or should I call you my daddy? My name is Jay."_

Jaehyun menjawab pertanyaan pertama dari penonton. Tentu saja ia tidak memberitahu mereka nama aslinya untuk alasan privasi. Ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena ia yakin bahwa tidak akan ada orang yang ia kenal di Seoul yang menontonnya karena _Sensualcams_ merupakan situs dari Amerika dan memiliki penonton yang mayoritas berasal negara barat. Jaehyun memilih username _'peachboy'_ karena teman-temannya sering berkata bahwa pantat Jaehyun terlihat seperti buah persik.

 _'Guest1123: Where do you live, beautiful?'_

 _"I live in Seoul, South Korea. It's a nice place, maybe you can come here and visit me."_

Jaehyun mengerlingkan matanya pada kamera, ia sudah merasa sedikit nyaman. Sepertinya menjadi seorang _camboy_ tidak seburuk itu. Terlebih lagi, Jaehyun pandai berbicara dan semua orang menganggapnya manis dan menyenangkan.

' _You have earned $50 from chicagogentleman!'_

 _"Aw, thank you, chicagogentleman!"_

 _'chicagogentleman: Sure thing, gorgeous. Now will you take that shirt off for me?"_

 _"I'm shy, but I will take it off for you."_

Dengan gerakan perlahan namun sensual, Jaehyun melepaskan _t-shirt_ putihnya dan melemparnya ke lantai. Tubuh atasnya terpampang jelas di depan kamera. Para penonton mulai melontarkan komentar seksual.

 _'MAX1678: You have such cute nipples, I'd love to suck on them'_

 _'manlyguy: I wish i could touch you, babe! Asian twinks make me so hard'_

 _"Thank you, boys. I wish you were all here too, it would feel good being touched by you guys."_

Jaehyun memilih salah satu putingnya dan mendesah pelan, entah mengapa ia merasa terangsang karena sudah mengekspos tubuhnya di hadapan para pria yang bahkan ia tidak pernah temui sebelumnya.

 _'You have earned $55 from SamXXX!'_

 _'SamXXX: Would you take your jeans and underwear off for me?"_

 _"Hmmm, okay. Thank you, sam-triple-x!"_

Jaehyun melepaskan _skinny jeans_ dan _boxers_ biru tuanya. Ia sudah sepenuhnya telanjang dan penisnya semakin menegang, merasa malu sekaligus tertantang karena sedang ditonton oleh lima puluh tujuh penonton. _Not too bad for a beginner._

 _"Oh my god, I am hard. It's my first time doing this and I love the thrills!"_

 _'You have earned $15 from Bill!'_

 _'You have earned $20 from thebeast!'_

 _'FXXBOY: Please do a little show for us!'_

 _'Guest3452: I want to see you playing with your hole'_

Jaehyun melebarkan kedua kakinya, memperlihatkan lubang anal merah muda yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Kedua pipinya memerah karena malu. Dengan tangan gemetar, Jaehyun mengambil sebotol _unscented lube_ dan _dildo_ berukuran delapan inchi yang sudah ia siapkan di atas meja.

"Mmmh..."

Tubuh Jaehyun merinding ketika ujung _dildo_ yang sudah dilumuri dengan lube menyentuh lubang analnya. Rasanya dingin, namun membuatnya semakin terangsang. Jumlah penonton semakin bertambah, wajah Jaehyun semakin memerah saat meenyadari bahwa dirinya menjadi bahan pemuas nafsu.

 _'chicagogentleman: Are you a virgin? you seem shy."_

 _"I am not. But my ex boyfriend said I'm as tight as a virgin. Oh, fuck!"_

Jaehyun mengumpat ketika _dildo_ berukuran besar tersebut memasukinya, terasa sedikit perih karena sudah cukup lama ia tidak bermain dengan _dildo_ favoritnya.

 _"So big, I feel really full."_

Desahan Jaehyun semakin menjadi saat ia mulai mengeluar-masukkan _dildo_ tersebut dengan kecepatan penuh. Sambil membaca komentar-komentar kotor, Jaehyun melesakkan _dildo_ nya semakin dalam. Kedua bola matanya terbalik ke dalam saat ujung _dildo_ menumbuk titik nikmatnya.

 _Oh, Jaehyun loves being a slut._

* * *

 _"Hi, chicagogentleman!"_

Senyuman manis Jaehyun mengembang saat penonton sekaligus penyumbang setia memasuki ruang _broadcast_ virtualnya. Jika sebagian besar penonton hanya menyumbang lima sampai sepuluh dolar setiap malam, ' _chicagogentleman'_ bisa menyumbang seratus dolar keatas. Jaehyun tidak peduli jika pria itu sudah tua dan keriput karena ialah sumber penghasilan Jaehyun. Malam ini adalah live streamnya yang keempat dan pemuda manis itu sudah menghasilkan lebih dari lima ratus dollar atau hampir enam ratus ribu won.

'chicagogentleman: Hello, baby boy."

Jaehyun menjerit dari dalam hati. Entah kenapa ia menyukai gaya bicara si _'chicagogentleman'_ yang terkesan dingin tetapi sangat _daddy_. Ia juga tidak banyak bicara, _cool_ , tipe Jaehyun sekali. Semoga saja ia bukan pria tua yang sudah keriput.

 _"So, starting today, there will be rules as in... I will not just play myself, but I will play if you guys give me enough tokens."_

Komentar-komentar berisi protes dan rayuan mulai membanjiri ruang _broadcast_ Jaehyun, membuat pemuda dua puluh tahun itu memasang wajah memelas. Ia harus memasang target seperti _cam model_ yang lain.

 _"Sorry, guys, but I reaaaally need the money! I won't set my targets too high, alright?"_

Jaehyun mengganti judul ruang _broadcast_ dari _'Peachboy's Room'_ menjadi _'$20 shirt off, $35 pants off, $50 everything off, $60 jerk off, $85 fingers in, $100 vibrator in, $150 lick cum off my fingers'._

Sedikit demi sedikit, para penonton mulai menyumbang. Jaehyun memperhatikan jumlah uang yang sudah terkumpul dan bersiap-siap membuka t-shirt hitamnya saat hampir dua puluh dolar terkumpul. Namun, dua baris tulisan di layar membuat kedua mata Jaehyun terbelalak.

 _'You have earned $250 from chicagogentleman!'_

 _'chicagogentleman: All in, baby.'_

 _"Oh, daddy."_

* * *

 _"Dude, nice shoes!"_

Lucas, teman Jaehyun di kelas _Business Communication_ memuji sepatu loafers merek _Louis Vuitton_ yang baru saja ia beli kemarin sore. Jaehyun merasa bangga karena ia sudah mampu membeli sepasang sepatu seharga delapan ratus empat puluh lima ribu _won_ dua minggu setelah ia mulai pekerjaan gelapnya. Memang, pekerjaan tersebut tidak halal, tetapi Jaehyun tidak ambil pusing. Ingin rasanya Jaehyun segera memamerkan sepatu barunya pada anggota _bimbo squad_ lainnya, pasti mereka sangat iri.

 _"Thank you, Lucas."_

"Bukankah kau bilang sedang tidak punya uang beberapa minggu yang lalu? Bagaimana bisa kau membeli sepatu itu?"

" _Well, now I have the money._ Aku sudah bekerja sekarang!"

"Hebat! Kau baru mulai bekerja, tetapi sudah mengumpulkan ratusan ribu _won_! Kau bekerja dimana? Aku juga ingin kerja di tempat kerjamu kalau begitu."

" _It's a secret,_ Lucas sayang!"

 _"HEY!"_

Lucas berteriak memanggil Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba berlari menghindarinya. Pemuda jangkung tersebut mendengus sebal karena ia tahu, Jaehyun susah ditangkap kalau sedang berlari. Siapa yang menyangka pemuda metropolitan seperti Jaehyun ternyata unggul di bidang olahraga.

* * *

 _"Nice shoes."_

 _"Thanks."_

Jaehyun menjawab Johnny dengan sinis, _mood_ baiknya hilang begitu saja saat pemuda dua puluh dua tahun tersebut muncul di hadapannya. Seluruh universitas memang mengidolakan sosok seorang Johnny Seo, tetapi tidak dengan Jaehyun dan _bimbo squad_ karena Johnny suka menggoda mereka, bahkan terkadang, cara menggoda Johnny tidak senonoh.

Seluruh anggota _bimbo squad_ pernah menjadi korban Johnny setidaknya sekali. Pertama, Johnny pernah meremas pantat Ten saat sedang berpesta di klub. Ten geram dan langsung menampar Johnny, tetapi bukan Johnny namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Hingga saat ini, Johnny masih sering menggoda Ten dengan memanggilnya _'Thai slut'_. Korban kedua adalah Taeyong yang pernah dikunci di dalam _lecture hall_ semalaman oleh Johnny ketika pemuda itu sedang asyik mengerjakan tugas. Security yang bertugas malam itu tidak sadar bahwa Taeyong sedang ada di dalam ruangan besar tersebut karena Johnny mematikan saklar lampu untuk _lecture hall_ yang Taeyong singgahi dari luar dan semua _lecture hall_ di universitas mereka kedap suara. Jadi, sekeras apapun Taeyong berteriak, tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Berikutnya adalah Kun yang pernah terpaksa berlari Johnny di koridor dalam keadaan basah dan setengah telanjang karena pemuda Seo tersebut mencuri pakaiannya saat ia sedang berenang di kolam renang milik universitas.

Pengalaman naas Ten, Taeyong dan Kun belum sebanding dengan pengalaman Jeno yang jauh lebih mengerikan. Jeno yang polos dulunya memang mengidolakan Johnny. Meskipun keempat sahabatnya sudah sering bercerita tentang betapa bejatnya seorang Johnny Seo, Jeno tetap menyukai Johnny saat awal ia menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Awal semester ini, Jeno yang dengan bodohnya mengambil pelajaran Bahasa Perancis sebagai _elective subject_ karena ia ingin mencoba-coba. Penyesalan datang saat kelas Bahasa Perancis yang pertama, dimana Jeno tidak mengerti apapun yang dikatakan oleh dosennya. Johnny yang sudah mengambil kelas Bahasa Perancis beberapa semester lalu menawarkan untuk menjadi guru privat untuk pemuda manis itu. Jeno yang berbunga-bunga pun pergi ke rumah Johnny diam-diam untuk belajar karena anggota bimbo squad yang lain melarangnya. Sesi belajar mengajar Johnny dan Jeno menjadi semakin intim dan saat Jeno mendapatkan nilai delapan puluh untuk ulangan pertamanya, Johnny meminta sebuah _blowjob_ darinya. Lagi-lagi, Jeno dengan bodohnya mengiyakan dan membiarkan Johnny mengambil beberapa foto wajahnya yang belepotan cairan sperma yang keesokan harinya terpajang dengan apik di dinding mading lantai tiga universitas. Sejak saat itulah, Jeno menyadari kebodohannya karena Johnny sudah membuatnya menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam.

Jaehyun bisa dibilang beruntung karena Johnny tidak pernah bertindak keterlaluan padanya. Johnny hanya sering memanggilnya dengan berbagai panggilan sayang dan mencium pipinya di depan umum secara tiba-tiba. Ia masih membenci Johnny karena pemuda tersebut sudah melecehkan teman-temannya.

"Apa kau membeli sepatu itu dengan uang yang kuberi?"

Pertanyaan Johnny membuat Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

 _"So clueless, how adorable. Let me give you a hint. I was born in Chicago."_

"Hah?"

 _"I have class, see you soon, peachboy."_

Johnny mengecup pipi Jaehyun singkat dan beranjak pergi. Jaehyun masih terdiam, berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan Johnny.

 _'Chicago... HE KNOWS MY CAM NAME? OH MY GOD? CHICAGOGENTLEMAN IS HIM?'_

* * *

 _END? OR TBC?_

* * *

 **GUESS WHAT, I REALLY WENT TO WATCH CAMGIRLS FOR THIS FIC.**


End file.
